Dos Enamorados
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Uma songfic especial de dia dos namorados para vocês! espero que gostem! *-*


Oiee pessoal! Essa é minha fic especial de Dia dos Namorados pra todos vocês, espero que gostem! *-* Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos Enamorados<strong>

**Mañana que amanesca le pediré**  
><strong>mañana que la vea<strong>  
><strong>Mañana que amanesca me pedirá<strong>  
><strong>mañana que lo vea<strong>  
><strong>Y me pongo a temblar<strong>  
><strong>Me muero de las ganas de abrazarte<strong>  
><strong>Y el corazón es quien te llama mi amor<strong>

Ela estava em seu quarto, observando a linda lua cheia da janela, em suas mãos ela segurava uma rosa vermelha que ganhara de seu príncipe na batalha que houve mais cedo nesse dia.

- Serena você esta sonhando acordada outra vez. – sua gata Lua disse-lhe subindo em sua cama.

- Ai Lua, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. – Serena disse sonhadora olhando para a rosa.

- Ora Serena, porque não vai falar com ele então? – perguntou Lua como se essa fosse a solução mais simples.

- Você está louca Lua? Ele não deve gostar de mim, vive me provocando quando nos encontramos no Game Center. – a loira respondeu se lembrando das varias brigas entre eles, das provocações chamando-a de "cabecinha de vento" e de como ela ficava irritada com isso.

- Pra mim ele te provoca por que quer chamar sua atenção.

Serena não disse nada, apenas voltou a olhar para a lua no céu ainda segurando a rosa em sua mão.

Ele por sua vez estava em seu apartamento, lembrando de como ela o olhara quando entregou a rosa a ela. Sua vontade naquele momento não era apenas ter-lhe entregado a rosa, queria tê-la abraçado e sentido seus lábios macios junto aos dele, mas isso não era possível. Pelo menos por enquanto. Era assim que ele pensava.

Resolveu tomar um banho e deixar seus pensamentos fluírem, ele precisava dela e até agora o único jeito que conseguiu chamar a atenção dela foi provocando-a, mas ele já estava cansado dessas briguinhas tolas. Saiu do banheiro e parou em frente a janela no quarto observando a lua.

- Esta linda, assim como sua princesa. – ele disse para si mesmo.

**Si dices que sí**  
><strong>Te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Si digo que sí<strong>  
><strong>Te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión<strong>  
><strong>Y en este mundo tan raro<strong>  
><strong>se van de la mano<strong>  
><strong>Uniendo caminos<strong>  
><strong>Dos enamorados<strong>

Ao amanhecer Serena levantou atrasada como sempre, mas tinha uma sensação de que algo bom iria acontecer. Um sentimento forte que nem mesmo o mau que estava sobre a cidade podia aplacar. Ela praticamente engoliu o café da manhã e saiu correndo, deixando Lua falando sozinha.

Quando chegou a escola suas amigas estranharam toda a animação dela.

- Nossa Serena, o que aconteceu? Você está tão animada. – perguntou Rei espantada, pois o normal da amiga seria chegar mega atrasada e resmungando por que acordou cedo.

- Só acordei com um sentimento bom. – foi o que ela respondeu antes de entrarem para a sala e assistirem as aulas do dia.

No termino das aulas, como de costume as amigas foram até o Game Center, os olhos de Serena automaticamente percorreram o lugar a procura dele, mas ele não se encontrava lá. Elas sentaram, fizeram seus pedidos e continuaram conversando animadamente.

Darien entrou no Game Center e logo avistou Serena sentava junto de suas amigas, por instantes seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ela logo desviou. Ele sentou-se no balcão e pediu seu café de sempre. Por um momento ele realmente teve a esperança de encontrá-la sozinha ali, mas ele sabia que as guerreiras não deixavam sua princesa muito tempo sozinha, ainda mais com um inimigo a solta na cidade. Ele teria que pensar em outra maneira de se aproximar dela.

- Ei Serena, ele não para de olhar pra você. – Mina sussurrou para a amiga fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Novamente seus olhares se cruzaram, mas nenhum dos dois teve vontade de desviar, parece que naquele momento suas vidas de príncipe e princesa no Milênio de Prata passou como um pequeno filme na frente deles e todo o amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro e que ainda não havia sido descoberto nessa vida veio a tona.

Serena arfou com o que acabara de acontecer, ela olhou para as amigas e se levantou da mesa.

- Meninas eu acabei de lembrar que tenho que ir pra casa.

E antes que alguma delas pudesse argumentar ela já havia saído. Darien a seguiu com o olhar, deu uma ultima olhada nas guerreiras e saiu atrás de sua princesa.

**Mañana que amanesca no sera igual**  
><strong>mañana ella me espera<strong>  
><strong>Mañana que amanesca no sera igual<strong>  
><strong>mañana que lo vea<strong>  
><strong>Y me pongo a rezar<strong>  
><strong>Me muero de las ganas de besarte<strong>  
><strong>y la razón no entiende nada, corazón<strong>

Serena caminhava sem rumo, pensando no forte sentimento que teve enquanto olhava-o nos olhos, eles tinham ficado apenas alguns minutos se olhando, mas para ela pareceram horas, pareceu uma vida inteira.

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu quando um inimigo se materializou atrás dela e a atacou. Mas Darien fora mais rápido e a tirará da mira do inimigo.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou vendo a cara de assustada que ela fazia.

- Sim. - ela conseguiu responder antes de serem atacados novamente, mas agora ambos evitaram o ataque.

- Se transforme. – ele disse enquanto ele mesmo rapidamente se transformava e jogava uma rosa no inimigo.

E assim ela o fez, sem pensar duas vezes, ser transformou em Sailor Moon e começou a lutar ao lado de seu príncipe. Mas em um breve momento de distração o inimigo conseguiu atingi-la. Ele a segurou antes que caísse e perguntou com olhos preocupados.

- Se machucou? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, a respiração dele estava tão próxima que a desconcentrava – Eu os distraio, prepare-se para atacar.

E assim ela o fez, quando o inimigo estava distraído ela se concentrou e atacou conseguindo assim vencê-lo.

Os dois voltaram ao normal e ele a abraçou o que a surpreendeu, ela hesitou um pouco, mas correspondeu ao abraço.

**Si dices que sí**  
><strong>te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Si digo que sí<strong>  
><strong>te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión<strong>  
><strong>Y en este mundo tan raro<strong>  
><strong>se van de la mano<strong>  
><strong>Uniendo caminos<strong>  
><strong>Dos enamorados<strong>

Ele insistiu em acompanhá-la até em casa, os dois caminhavam em silencio até que ele parou subitamente e segurou o braço dela.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou assustada olhando para os lados, achando que outro inimigo aparecera.

Ele suspirou, segurou-lhe o queixo delicadamente e olhou com ternura bem no fundo dos olhos de sua amada. Mais uma vez Serena pôde ver nos olhos dele, os olhos de seu príncipe do passado. Como ela amava aquele olhar que lhe transmitia todo o amor dele e toda ternura.

Darien foi aproximando o rosto ao dela, suas respirações mais próximas e então parecia que os dois já não estavam mais ali naquela rua, mas sim em um lindo jardim de um palácio, suas roupas agora eram próprias para o local e o príncipe e a princesa selaram seus lábios pela primeira vez nessa nova vida.

Quando se separaram ambos sorriam um para o outro, os olhares ainda penetrantes demonstrando todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Eu te amo, minha princesa. – ele sussurrou para ela antes de tomar-lhe novamente os lábios.

- Eu te amo, meu príncipe. – ela disse entre beijos.

**Y en este mundo tan raro**  
><strong>se van de la mano<strong>  
><strong>Uniendo caminos<strong>  
><strong>Dos enamorados<strong>

* * *

><p>A musica que usei chama-se Dos Enamorados - Dulce Maria e Poncho *-*<p> 


End file.
